Rinbuw daz gus 2 da muun
by iluvnitemarmun
Summary: 1 duty Ranbywduzh iz santa 2 da mun!1!
1. tah rakie

Athurz not; ok dis iz ma 1th sorty su plz b nive an dunt flam

1 dy rAnbw Dizh quz fliin arund!11 Den dhe stapedd fyn cuz she wuz an Cantarlat an he wunted 2 chllage Celeztie 2 a rac3.

Su Rinbuw Dih want 2 her an sayed

"i calla rucie"

Den Celis wuz leik

"oKl!"

Su dey srtad 2 raky an RB wush lusin bt den shie waz winin!1!11

Anb sen ahe beateded Saliztian ad wun da rice!1111

byt Saliztan wyz made su shae bunwd Dazi 2 da muun!1!

ok dat iz al i went 2 rite far nuw


	2. an da muun

Arthurz nute:"" s=I SYED NU FLAMIN!11!1 STAP FLIMN AR I WAL POT U AN THE STORY AN KELL U!111! dis iz da sekans captar uof ma story su plz b nike an dun flam

Captur 2 An dam un

Whan rain wux on da jmion sske dudan:t lick at dere.

Bat den shje meated…

NITMAR MOOUN!1!1

An Sashy wuz leik

"hai dere, wuz uap?/"

an NGUTE MARN MOOOOOO!111! wus leki

"gud itsh nuceithy ape hairith"

su rainy wakd arun an sah au…

SUMTHIN SECAREEEY!1!

Su i anded an uh clify hangar dish tim!1!


	3. du man mnstr 1 1 11111 1

antuns nutey' PLZ RIVEW!1! Dunty fmil ut plz b mice 2 mi diz iz ma 1ths stirie OK!11! i n nuw su dun b man er i whlal pus u on da sty an keel u!~!1

cathur 3 DA mun MUNSTURW!11!

ribuw sawed da scry thin an scrameedg

"AAHHHHHHAHAHA!1!" su sramed

"ou nu wat izs at?' Nit mared min ashd

;iz a muunnu mansur] daziey sayed

"O nues dose r scray" luina sayed

Da nnum nastr wuz gutin colzr an rinbyw duz an mitmurmaan waz srad bt den./..

AN NU PANI WUZ DER!11!

SHEA WUZ Puple wiz blu an rinbw spats an han rinbw hard at wuz relly shin an smald nike

HE WUS ALLSU an pigusas an a yanicarn an haded ssperkkkkkli rinbuw eies.

"luk hr/ shi uz su prityi!11!' ribw daz sutd

/hylu I iz mirrer rinbuw guldan urcid plitnam an I wal= ia haer 2 siviy u;zzz!1!1!11!111;

da poni cam an fihtd da mun manstr an shi wund!1!11111

tank u Ntmur luun sad

nu prablm sud Mi rawr

DAT IZAL DIS CAPHTR WUZ LNG!111!1!1!1


	4. da nu ponis 111

anrhu nut: srry 4 nut apditin 4 u wil i wuz doin staf,, PLZ SAP FLIMMN MA SRTY i wal cul da pulic on u!1!111! ok dat iz al su plz b nik an dun flin

chiapr 5 da nu poniz!1111

dys l8r

m'irur dat wuz su kilo wen u kild da munsr an sabd uz" rinbu syd

t wuz nutin myrur siyd 2 hr

Dey wewr nmirun hois an da str dat wuz nex 2 da mun

Hr hus wuz rlly bige an wuz drk blu an wuz sa cazl wit gld siarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzz!1111

Nitmur muin hid bun livn wit mirus 4 7 wiks an dy wre gud frans.

rinbu wuz adsin abu wut wuz an dam un.

der wuz u gocry stre an a pulicez an a resrunts an u bolin aly an DERE WRE GLD STIRRRSSSS!11111!

den al da ponis un a mun wer da cntr ofh mun tun an der wuz muw poniAS!1!1!1!11

AN HU WUZ KIN SAMBA AN SHININ HARMU!111

an miwr wat 2 dem an syd hi an dy sayd hy bak an dey wre al takin an rinbw sayd luk der iz anuthr poni an it iz fluntrshi!11111

an der wuz flnur shu an shi syd U R DUM AN I H8T U !111!1!

enen du miraw wux nic an syd hy 2 hr fluntrsi wuz stlli men an angy bcuz flutner shu wuz an luv wit kin sorma bt hi wuz takin 2 miraw

uk dat iz al an u wl c y shin armyur wuz der!```1

I HYTR FNUTR SHO BCUZ SHI IZ SUPD UK!11111!11!1121


	5. da mun parti 11 Q1!

An: stawp flamin oki, i wurkd hirfd un dis. Jus su u no 'Celestial Rainstorm" itz 'ur" nut 'u" ok! Su dun yll mi whan u hav problms wit ur grammar 2! Anywys srry 4 da lung an, her is da nu chappiyy!111

Alsu i iz rlly srry 4 makin u guyz wat 4 a lng tim, i waz rlly buzi an stuf diz munth

cuptr 6 da mun pati

Su aniwys, al da pomis wer da centr of Mun Tuwn an dey touht dat dey shuld trow a parti 4 da nu ponis. mirrur had decidd 2 go aftr da

"Nai fluttrshi!" sad mrur

'hmph' flutr shi sad bck

'r u made mi 4 sumthin?'

"yus, u r nic an prti an i dun wnt Sambr 2 fal in luv wit u'

'im srry flutterhu, i dun wn made mi, u r a pritti poni an u shod stawp bein shi an tak 2 Smbra, he wl prubaibli lik u"

'rlly? ok thx 4 bein nic 2 mi aftr i wuz men 2 u,"

'itz ok, u r a nic poni an I onli takd 2 Smbra cuz i wuz jelus of u, an ur pretty man an nic freins, I dun hav dat mani friens up her"

'ill b ur frien if u wnt'

"rlly? ok den, cn i cll u Fluttrz?"

'sur"

da centr of Mun Ton

Lunia an Rinbuw Daz wre planin da prty 4 da nu ponis

Luia wuz fliin arund an trin 2 gt sum stremars frum somponi bt nu 1 hed dem cuz it wuz da muun!11

'Lua sid ;Huw r wi guna gt da strmrs Miz Dus?'

"i wal fli bck 2 da eart 2 gt dem' seid Daz

'bud u wr band!111 u cnt gu bck 2 da ertgh 2 gt dem'

'o yah' Rx ripld "i no, wat abut Shinun Armar? hi wuz snt hre cuz hi wuntfd 2 wutch Sorma, hi wuzint bandd!111'

'uk den wi sand Snihiih- Urmu 2 ert!1'

Un den dey santd Sinin Imur bck 2 da Erth, 2 gut dem stramurz


End file.
